


Forever Fan Friends

by Ellejabell



Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Filk, Gen, Meta, Musicals, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song: For Forever (Dear Evan Hansen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: A meta filk about the friends we make in fandom. Based on the song "For Forever" from the musical "Dear Evan Hansen".
Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910503
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	Forever Fan Friends

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188450677@N04/50309623291/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mnMb6_KPrjExlLbmLjH56vWoXy-cm9dS/view?usp=sharing)

**Forever Fan Friends**

It started in a little fest

A thing we both had never tried before 

Write a fic about a pair 

For whom we both had come to care 

Then share it with the world

A brand new discord full fans

Some quite famous some less than

And then there’s you

The first fandom friend I ever made 

Got my obsessions came to my aid

As my beta read

And we’d talk about our stories 

All we’d read is fic for forever

Our fandom will stick for forever

Feels like, we could take on the world together this way

Two friends with a shared OTP

We chat a while and talk about 

The tropes that we both care about and favorite fics 

Enemies to lovers 

Bedsharing, AUs, covers 

All the best things

There’s nothing that I can’t discuss

like pairings that embarrass me

Except with you

You send me shakespeare memes and pics

I respond in old english “Tis well I found thee”

  
  


And we chat about our OTP

And we chat about our OTP

All we’d read is fic for forever

Our fandom will stick for forever

Feels like, we could take on the world together this way, this way 

You’re my sounding board, for forever

On know you’re onboard, for forever

With ideas we make up up together, this way 

Two friends with a shared OTP

But there you go 

chasing after something random

From far across the internet I hear you say “check out this fandom”

There you go

And I’m feeling left behind as you start

Getting a new obsession 

Losing our old connection

New friends in a new fandom 

I don’t know where this all came from

And you seems so happy

And I suddenly feel alone and out of place

I’m not writing 

My socials dark

I get online

And I see you’ve come to check on me

Come to check on me 

And everything okay 

All we’d read is fic for forever

Our fandom will stick for forever

Feels like, we could take on the world together this way, this way 

You’re my first pick

Cause Fandom blood run thick

We will be all right here together today 

Two friends 

Fan friends 

With a shared OTP

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Pod-Together 2020 Filk Broken Telephone. You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/elle-ja-bell).  
> 


End file.
